


Dirty Laundry

by ocarinawithlime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Sniffing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, um Jesse is a nasty boy I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocarinawithlime/pseuds/ocarinawithlime
Summary: Oh, Jesse knows he should feel disgusting, but...well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> helo it is 3:35 am and I had this idea at midnight and fuckin annihilated my sleep schedule for this shit idk why. Listen I'm so glad yall gave me such positive feedback on desperate measures (which is my most popular fic it just beat my mettareader (!!!!!)) so I figured where can I go wrong with this am I right?? Oh god I'm so tired.
> 
> Posting on mobile so it'll be all weirdly spaced til i fix it in the morning Gòòd Nïghtè

His nose was buried in the fabric and his metal hand squeezed in between his legs. It was dark, he was barely undressed from the day and he sat on the edge of the bed, already half-crazed, senses ablaze with the scent of his mate. Jesse felt the sweat begin to bead on his neck and promptly decided this was how it was going to go tonight.

Hanzo’s discarded lace boxer-briefs had been thrown on the floor of his quarters at watchpoint, evidence of yesterday’s little rendezvous. The delicate piece of clothing was eye candy for Jesse when his boyfriend wore them - essentially transparent, tight, and classy yet sexy enough to perfectly compliment the archer’s physique.

The underwear itself was not the only remaining artifact from last night, to Jesse’s utter delight. The scent had overpowered him when he returned back to his bunk. (He had probably only noticed it now because of the absence of the person the scent belonged to.) And oh, what a bitter absence it was, the sweet heavy musk of his omega permeated his every fiber of being. Here he was, hunched over and panting, depraved enough to get off on some dirty panties. The memory of Hanzo shedding his gi to reveal the black lace covering his pretty cock hit Jesse like a truck as he fumbled with his pajamas to release himself, and gave a squeeze as he inhaled the scent full-on, groaning at just how _rich_ and _delicious_ it was.

There was still a damp spot where Hanzo’s slick had soaked through, _fuck_ , Jesse thought, he pictured the omega squirming under his fingers as he felt him up through the thin fabric. He loved the contrast of his big, weathered hands against the sleek expanse of Hanzo’s skin, the faint trail of silky black hair pointing down towards the core Jesse adored so much. He teased Hanzo relentlessly, feeling the warmth pool under his fingers and digging into his hip as his mate moaned into his shoulder. He knew it was torture to keep Hanzo confined in the lace for so long, but at the moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

He was stroking his cock steadily now, switching to his flesh hand. It stood reddened and hard, leaking precum, and he ran a thumb over the head, eliciting a shiver from deep within him. The twisted grimace he wore was hidden underneath the fabric, his low grunts of frustration fell to no ears, still he pumped his cock with as much vigor as ever and indulged in another glorious whiff of his sweet omega’s scent. Hanzo, so beautiful and wrecked underneath him, spread wide, completely at Jesse’s mercy. He treated his partner well, so well, answering Hanzo’s every beg to be fucked deeper, _make it hurt, Jesse_ , stretched around his knot as his blush travelled down his chest. Every thrust of his hips sent Hanzo whining and writhing more than the last. It drove him nearly insane, his last sliver of composure broke every time Hanzo would keen and yell “ _Jesse_! _Jesse_!” As the alpha’s thick knot pushed inside and claimed what was his.

“Hanzo...oh god, Han. _Mmm_.” He huffed out. He sounded so ruined from just a pair of underwear but he couldn't be assed to care about dignity when the smell of Hanzo was in his lungs. He held the cloth to his face as if it was a damn oxygen mask, desperately trying to catch as much of the smell as possible in one breath. His own hand wasn't really enough, but he made do with quickening motions and little thrusts of his hips, chasing the hot friction and revelling in the essence of his most favorite thing on earth. Not even the thrill of a bullseye could compare to this.

“Nn...Hanzo, baby, need ya so bad. You're killin’ me, here. Smell so fuckin’ perfect, it ain’t fair…” He knew it, too, with the way he’d rub up against Jesse during the day without caring who saw, craning his neck to let his mark peek out and the scent to reach Jesse’s nose. Despite his omega status, the cowboy couldn't deny that Hanzo, ultimately, was the one in control. No matter how hard he was being fucked, how needy he became in heat, he had Jesse wrapped around his finger, and with nothing but his own anatomy and good looks, could unravel Jesse’s defenses effortlessly and smile while doing so.

It was so _hot_ , Jesse was _weak_ for it, and that only made him that much more turned on. He clutched the fabric tight and jammed it into his nose, threw his head back, growled low and gravelly. Seeking more still, he darted his tongue out to taste the tangy, heady slick. He practically felt his heartbeat spike and race to keep up with his cloudy fantasy of Hanzo, his Hanzo, so close yet so awfully far. He pressed his tongue into the dampness more, cursing silently that it was merely drying fabric and not the dripping hole he usually had his mouth on. The taste was too good to refuse, though, and Jesse knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Damn Hanzo, insisting he _must shower immediately with no interruptions._ Fuck that, Jesse would rather he didn't shower at all. Anything to keep that holy scent strong.

There came two knocks on the door.

“Jesse? I’m finished. I thought I might come back to your room tonight.”

Shit. His mouth was dry and every part of him was occupied. Nevertheless, the call of the omega in question made his cock tighten more as the pull of his orgasm tugged at his belly.

“Are you asleep, you big fool? Open up.”

Jesse made a sound that was half-pained, half-pleasured, as he guiltily kept his hand on his cock and kept jacking himself off at full speed. Knowing he’d pay a steep price if he acted smart around Hanzo, he managed a reply.

“...’s open.”

A crack of dim light poured in as the door opened, bathing the room in golden. “You certainly sound...thrilled.” Clearly much more alert that Jesse, Hanzo didn't miss a beat, closing the door in one swift move. “Is this a bad time?”

Too gone to laugh at the sarcasm, Jesse just froze momentarily before dropping the panties altogether and changed so he was facing Hanzo directly.

“Han, been sittin’ here goin’ crazy ‘cause of those slutty little things you wore last night, couldn’t - _ahh_ \- couldn’t fuckin’ control myself, needed to...fuck! Needed to do somethin’ about it, Jesus Christ…”

His pace slowed down just enough so he could form coherent enough sentences to explain his situation. Hanzo leaned against the far wall, arms crossed.

“So. You like sniffing my dirty laundry.”

“Y-yes.”

“Like some feral animal.”

“Yes, yeah, fuck, _Hanzo_ , you don’t know what you fuckin’ do to me, baby, just can’t help it.”

“I see.” An undeniable smirk of pride adorned Hanzo’s face when Jesse looked up from his lap. He was so smug, looking like he’d walked in on a secret treasure only he knew about. Jesse stared down Hanzo with lidded eyes.

“C’mere and let me scent ya, darlin, please. Need it so bad.” He swallowed down yet another groan.

“Mm, very well.”

Hanzo retreated from the wall and crept up onto the bed, positioning himself on his knees and closing in on Jesse for a feverish kiss. He wove his fingers in the soft curls at Jesse’s neck and pulled him down to the juncture of his shoulder, where the scent gland that beared weeks’ worth of teeth marks and punctured capillaries lay. It was a medal Hanzo wore with the greatest honor.

Jesse held on to Hanzo's bare back, inhaling slowly and deeply at first, then frantically sniffing as he worked himself to the edge. “Baby. ‘M so close, Han. God d- _damn…_ ”

Hanzo pressed kisses to every part of Jesse’s head he could reach, scratching his fingers against the rough skin. “Shh, Jesse."

“I…-I never tell you to _shh_ , what’s the big idea?”

Above him, Hanzo smiled, soft and content. “You are like a wiley puppy dog. Don’t burn yourself out, now.”

Jesse had no reply as his sharp teeth found a tender spot to sink into on the expanse of Hanzo’s shoulder. From here, the scent was fresh, assaulting Jesse’s instincts and spreading throughout his whole body, straight to his cock. And the only thing better than Hanzo’s scent is Hanzo’s hand suddenly covering his own, and Hanzo’s voice in his ear, as he whispers, “Come, Jesse.”

So he does, like a loyal hound, and he ruts right up against Hanzo's chest. He arches his back and hisses at the contact while he’s still spilling everywhere, onto freshly washed Hanzo, onto his old night shirt. And Hanzo pulled his face up from his collarbone and kissed him so sweetly, he almost forgot how dirty it had been just a moment ago.

Jesse kissed back with his arms pulling Hanzo as close as they’d allow, and fell on his back as his lover kept capturing his lips again and again, his smile never faltering. Somewhere in between the tangle of messy hair and tired limbs, the light is switched off. A quiet “Love you so damn much,” could be heard, answered by “And I love you more,” followed by a grumbly snore and the contemplative sigh of a dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> i reblog (mostly mchanzo) nsfw over at lewdfactory.tumblr.com hit me w that follow if u like...


End file.
